


Knock Next Time, Will Ya?

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU in which April and Karai are the cutest fucking girlfriends ever, F/F, a literal bang., also a ton of april/karai sex headcanons bc WHY NOT IT'S FUN, and they get embarrassed and it ends up surprisingly deep, basically leo walks in on april in a not so great moment in time, starting off the kunoichi squared revolution with a bang, the hamato family tries to cope with their new sister and her bedroom antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Leonardo doesn't have any real qualms about April dating his sister. However, when he initially decided he was going to step up to the role of supportive brother, he didn't realise how quickly they'd move onto sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Next Time, Will Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOO  
> so my first dabble in the TMNT side of ao3 and naturally it begins with kunoichi squared because where else???? the most important ship??? best girlfriends ever??  
> I don't even understand how there are no fics of this pairing on ao3 yet where are you guys?? i know i can't be the only one who thinks these two would make the cutest couple ever!!

Now, Leonardo doesn't have any real qualms about April dating his sister.

Sure, it was a bit of a shock when Karai impulsively kissed April during a patrol that one time, and the coming out part was awkward and badly timed, and _yes_ he isn't completely over his dumb crush on Karai. But they are his sisters, his family, and family is way too important to jeopardise on account of some infatuation-at-first-sight feelings he still has locked away deep down. Even if it still hurts sometimes, he is happy for them. Both of them deserve happiness, more so than anyone else; for all the hardship April has endured Karai is falling not too far behind, and maybe it was a combination of seeking comfort as well as the undeniable attraction that had drawn them to each other ultimately.

Either way, though it is still weird to think about, Leo is trying to be happy for them – he _wants_ to be happy for them. They deserve the acceptance of their family, at least, and he is glad to give them that much.

However, when he initially decided he was going to step up to the role of supportive brother, he didn't realise how quickly they'd move onto _sex_. He was no homophobe, but it had taken him a while to work out that two girls _could_ have sex, and then it was the issue of _how_ they did it and what exactly they _did_ and then that ended in Donnie awkwardly asking him why there was lesbian porn in his internet history, so Leo never really understood what it was all about. But, very obviously from the sounds they make in the lair at unholy hours, April and Karai had figured it out with ease.

In fact, it's starting to get a little annoying. Sure, he's happy that April and Karai are dating. It's weird, but they  _fit right_ , or about as right as two kunoichis can fit anyway. But sometimes it would be nice to sit and watch a Space Heroes marathon without hearing April moaning through the walls, without hearing a, “That was my nipple, you ass” while in the middle of translating an old book of his father's into coherent English and promptly losing his place. He's taken to meditating more in the dojo with Master Splinter – at least then he can attempt to get away from the sounds – but even there it is present, lingering.

“How many times are they going to do this?” grumbles Raph every time the music starts up (because if they have learned one thing about those two in bed, it's that there is always music playing at an obnoxious volume – yet not loud enough to drown out the cries that make Leo shrink further into his shell every time). “I swear, one of these days I'm going to ram my sai through the wall just to shut them up-”

Leo has to admit, the thought of stabbing his katana through the door to catch their attention, followed by a, “Can you limit this to a once a week thing because some of us are trying to sleep here,” is really tempting, but he is The Leader, and the last thing he will do is insinuate that they make him uncomfortable, lest they do it  _even more_ just to get under his shell.

Generally, he tries to avoid it at all costs, and knows the others do too. Donnie – poor guy, he's only just given up on April, the last thing he needs right now is to hear her orgasming through the walls – shuts himself up in his lab whenever April spends the night, which he claims is because he “really is working on projects, it's not like he's uncomfortable or anything”. Raph sometimes hits the street with Casey, sometimes plays his drums loudly, sometimes bangs on the wall with his fist to try and get them to shut up. Mikey plugs himself into his music and flicks through comic books in his room to distract himself from the thought of what those two do behind the closed door of Karai's room.

Leo meditates. Not today, though.

Master Splinter is in a deep trance, and it doesn't look like he's going to become lucid any time soon. Part of Leo aches to pull him out for just a few minutes – he needs something to sharpen his katana, they're starting to blunt – but he knows better than to do something like that. He's the oldest. He has to work things out on his own, sometimes.

The others are out on patrol. He was originally going, but after seeing the state of his katanas, he opted to stay and shape them up. So he can't ask Raph. He knows for a fact that there should be something in Karai's room; her weapons always look brand new, like every moment she spends  _not_ fucking April goes towards making sure each sword is perfect and sharp enough to kill. Cautiously, he strains to hear a sound, a muffled giggle, a small groan, anything to indicate that he's in the danger zone by slipping into Karai's room to borrow some tools. There's nothing.

Sighing in relief, he heads over to the door, realising a second too late that he probably should have knocked just in case. As he pushes the door open, he freezes.

The first thing he sees are the garters. Deep purple, with lace so white it stands out starkly against the freckles on the thighs they're smoothed against. The lingerie itself isn't over the top – it's simple, satin, a one piece in the same rich plum colour that shows off her figure. Leo doesn't want to be staring anymore, it feels wrong, it feels intimate and he never, ever wanted to see April in this foreign, sexy state of being. Her hair is loose, spilling over her shoulders, there are fucking rose petals – shell, what's with the weird vibe? There's no music! Is she experimenting? Trying to scare Karai off? Which is it?

He notices her before she notices him, and for a split of a second she looks up with a sly grin on her face, fully expecting Karai to be there, taken off guard by the fancy lingerie and the petals on the bed and the remote in her hand, finger poised on the button which will surely start playing some sappy _Last Days of April_ song before Karai tackles her down and they begin where they last left off.

Then the moment passes, and her face shifts to horror and she screams. He screams back, almost on instinct, and dodges the pillow she throws at him by escaping in pure stealth mode, slamming the door behind him. As he leans against it, he hears the fumble of the lock and the sigh of relief that escapes her as it clicks into place. Both slump against opposite sides of the door, trembling, red-faced and at a loss for words.

“...Sorry, should have knocked,” is all Leo manages to say.

 

…

 

“Leo...?”

Ten minutes have passed and Leo's been sitting alone in his room, trying as hard as he can to meditate away the image of April splayed out in fucking garters from his mind, when April knocks on his door. Screw it, he won't ever be able to erase that sight from his memory. Hesitantly, he opens it, and sees she's thrown a hoodie and shorts on to come and talk to him.

“Leo, can I sit down?” she asks, sitting on his beanbag cushion anyway. He nods belatedly, kneeling in front of her a little sheepishly. Both are blushing by this point.

“Listen, I...” April takes a deep breath, hands gripping her knees tightly. “I'm really, really sorry you had to see that. Really sorry. Karai and I had been talking about doing something romantic for once, and I sort of saw this thing while shopping and bought it on instinct. She told me she was going out and she'd be back later, so I waited in there for her. I should have left a note, or something, but I knew you and Master Splinter were meditating and I thought – I don't know, I thought, maybe you would be going deep like Sensei does, so I didn't consider... the alternative.” She let out a shaky sigh, still beet red and turning redder. “I'm really, really sorry, Leo. I never wanted you to...”

“And I'm sorry. I should have knocked.” Leo, embarrassed, rubbed the back of his neck. “I should've known you would be in there. One of you, anyway. Probably should have anticipated it.”

“We both should have... made sure, I guess.” She blows her fringe out of her eyes. “Some kunoichi, huh? Reckon I should have seen you coming a mile away. Guess I was just really hoping you were Karai. And then I wouldn't have looked like an idiot.”

“You didn't look like an idiot,” Leo gabbles. “You looked... um... pretty.”

“...Thanks.”

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence.

“Hey, Leo?” April glances at him. “You know, if you want me to stop sleeping over, you can tell me. I won't hold it against you.”

“I don't.” Leo says this a little too quickly, and after being held under April's stare for a few moments, crumbles. “Okay, okay. I mean it, I don't want you to stop. You make each other happy. I'm okay with it.”

“But?” April prompts. “I'm sensing a 'but' here.”

“But it's too much.” He can't look at her anymore. “I mean, I want you guys to be together. When you hang out, you fit together right. But all the _sex_...”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Leo swallows. “We're all trying to ignore it. I know Sensei keeps going into these deep meditations to block it out. And I get it, you guys want to be together and I don't have a problem with that. Really, I don't. But it's just too much.”

“Huh.” April sits back, nodding wordlessly, before shooting him a rare, soft smile that he's pretty sure Donnie would gladly trade all four brothers for to get a glimpse of. “Well, thanks for telling me, I guess.”

“It sounds so insensitive,” he says in a pleading tone, “but I didn't mean it like that, I just-”

“No, I get it. I do. We don't do it at my house much because my dad is...” She winces. “Well, let's just say daddy's little girl fucking another little girl doesn't exactly cut it with my dad. He's trying to get used to it, like Sensei is, but sometimes I wonder if one of these days he'll catch us in bed and flip out. I love him, Leo. I don't want him to turn me away just because of who I love.” April rests her chin in her hands glumly. “I've been selfish, I know I have. I've overstayed my welcome, because you guys are too nice to just kick me out. I've taken advantage of your hospitality because I'm too afraid to bring my girlfriend home and tell him we're having sex.”

Leonardo wasn't expecting this. To him Mr O'Neil has always seemed very loving and accepting. But then again... Karai used to be in the Foot clan. She used to be in a somewhat toxic partnership with the Kraang. The things they had done to April's father... in a way, he can't hold it against him. Yet all the same, it makes him mad.

“That's not right,” he says fiercely. His fists clench and unclench. “That's really not right, April. He's your dad. He should love you no matter what.”

“He does, Leo.” She fists her hair, miserably. “It's complicated... he doesn't want to turn me away, but his history with the Kraang... what the Foot helped the Kraang with... to him, I'm fucking the enemy. I don't think he would be too thrilled no matter who I brought home, he's still a bit of a homophobe... he always has been. I can't change that. The fact that he's doing this much is a miracle for me, really. I care about my dad, and I also care about Karai, so being able to please both of them... that's really important to me.”

April sighs and turns to him with a tired smile.

“I just came over here to be kinky and now I'm almost crying...”

Her laughter is wet, and Leo scoots onto the beanbag and puts his arm around her awkwardly. He's never been much of a hugger, but if Mikey's taught him anything over the years, it's that hugs tend to make people feel good.

“I don't want you to stop coming over here, April. I promise.” He bites his lip. “Just... maybe try and cut it to three nights a week? Donnie keeps falling asleep during training because he has to listen to it every night. For our ninja health, take pity on us?”

“Deal,” she agrees, a bubble of laughter escaping her. April wipes her eyes. “This was a weird day. Thanks, Leo.”

 

...

 

When Karai opens the bedroom door at long last she doesn't expect to find April tucked up in her bed, sound asleep. On her bedside table is a half-drunk cup of hot chocolate, and Karai reaches over to take it to the kitchen, leaving a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead as she does so. Leo is sat up in there, flicking through one of Mikey's comics distastefully.

“You read her a bedtime story too?”

He glances up, small smile on his face. “Hey, Karai. She was tired. I told her you wouldn't mind.”

“Well, I do. If she's going to get under my covers it's kind of a waste if I'm not there too, don't you think?” She pours the dregs down the drain and grins as he pushes a cup of steaming green tea towards her. “Thanks.”

“So, about your impressive bedroom life,” Leo says nonchalantly, and she snorts. Leo, jumping the gun on such a topic? She must be dreaming. “I talked with April about it today. Lets just say, I walked in on her in a pretty tight outfit. Scared the life outta me. We talked and she promised me you two are gonna cool off for a few weeks.”

“Cool off? But Leo, you don't understand,” Karai protests, frowning. “You wouldn't get it, because you're a guy. If you could get off on multiple orgasms in one night you'd do it, right? Why would you deny April Showers my sweet, sweet fingers?” She wiggles them in front of him and he chokes on his mouthful of tea. Karai grins. “You must have really made her feel guilty. Girl has been getting so needy about sex recently she wouldn't just stop because you told her to.”

“Well, she did!” he retorts, red in the face. Karai decides she really does like her brothers. They're so prudish it's adorable. In retrospect, having to listen to her and April bumping uglies every night was probably some form of futuristic torture for them to endure. That leaves an inkling of guilt, which is promptly overpowered by the hilarious mental image.

“My, my, Leo. Your pure heart is really sweet. Let's make a deal.” She twists one of her bangs around her finger as she drinks, before speaking. “If we humour you and lay off doing it all the time while you're trying to sleep, can I have your blessing? I know Father has already given his. But that doesn't always reassure April and me, you know? It feels old-fashioned, but I want to be able to hang out with her without making you guys uncomfortable. Because she misses it. April tries so hard to make everyone happy, and it kills her not being able to be with you guys as much as she used to be.”

He rolls his eyes. “You guys are serious? You've always had my blessing. Maybe she should sit down and have this heart-to-heart with Donnie some time, but... I'm done with it.” His voice wavers, like he's upset, but he's honestly not. “I am. I want you two to be together.”

His sister watches him for a few moments, before downing the rest of her tea and patting his head.

“Well, then, Leonardo,” Karai utters, beaming widely, “for that I give my thanks. Enjoy your precious hours of sleep while you can. Victory sex is even louder than ordinary sex, you know.”

Like he said before, Leo's _trying_ to be a supportive brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically ive been using semi-nsfw sketches to pull me through the ache for april/karai to be canon bc lets face it tmnt is the future but its still not going to give me lesbians when apritello and capril are on the table because as the shows creators so wonderfully put "so much of the fanbase are in it for apritello lol!!"  
> THEN I MET THE LOVELY SAM WHO I DEDICATE THIS TO, AND WE TALKED LOVELY KUNOICHI SQUARED HEADCANONS ALL NIGHT AND THEN MOVED ONTO A TON OF NSFW ONES WHICH I INCORPORATED INTO THIS. Then the following scenario was mentioned in passing and I couldn't pass up the chance to write it, sorry. Uncomfortable Leo trying to be supportive is the best leo tbh  
> so yeah, writing these two has become a new outlet for my frustration at a lack of girlfriends in tmnt, others please join me


End file.
